Trois noms sur leurs peaux
by Yusseily
Summary: A ses quinze ans, les noms de ses deux âmes-soeurs étaient apparus sur son bras. Monica et Miles. Il avait eut l'immense chance de rencontrer Monica, de l'épouser, de vivre à ses côtés. Mais Miles... Miles était une toute autre histoire...


Parfois, faire parti d'une organisation top-secrète de malfaiteurs pouvait poser problème. Bon, oui, il comprenait bien que pour une majorité des personnes, faire partie d'une organisation top-secrète de malfaiteurs était _synonyme_ de problème. Mais habituellement, ça ne l'était pas pour Jason Van Horn. Lui aimait cette vie, il l'avait choisie, il la connaissait, et il savait parfaitement comment en tirer profit. Non, pour lui, les soucis rencontrés étaient d'un tout autre ordre… D'un ordre plus personnel…

Il soupira, observant les deux prénoms inscrits sur son avant-bras. Ceux de ses âmes-sœurs. Très longtemps, il avait cru ne pas en avoir. Les âmes-sœurs étaient originellement de la même tranche d'âge ; lorsqu'un inscrivait son prénom sur son bras, il ne fallait normalement pas longtemps pour que sa moitié lui réponde. Mais lui… Lui, jusqu'à ses quinze ans, aucun signe de cellui qui partagerait sa vie ne s'était manifesté, et les adultes lui avaient expliqué que ça arrivait, que parfois une moitié mourait avant de s'être recomplétée.

Mais les adultes s'étaient trompés, pensa-t-il en souriant. Oh, effectivement, il n'avait pas une moitié qui l'attendait, non… Lui avait deux tiers. Deux tiers qui avaient simplement eu besoin d'y aller à leur rythme pour écrire leurs noms de leurs plus jolies écritures, pour se présenter à lui. Monica et Miles. Ses précieux compagnons.

Il avait eu la chance et l'immense honneur de rencontrer Monica. Ils s'étaient tout de suite reconnus. Et ils s'étaient épousés. Mais Miles… Miles était une autre histoire.

Pour commencer, il n'était définitivement pas bavard. Depuis ses trois ans, Monica gribouillait son corps entier de pensées, de question à l'égard des deux garçons qui partageraient sa vie, de dessins. Elle communiquait beaucoup depuis toute petite. Pour Jason, étant donné qu'il était déjà adolescent quand ses amours s'étaient déclarés, il s'était plutôt occupé de leur sécurité, leur marquant des messages du type : _" Regardez bien avant de traverser la route "_ , _" Bonne rentrée, fais en sorte de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis "_ , _" les cauchemars ne viendront pas vous chercher, je veille sur vous deux. Maintenant dormez. "_. Quant à Miles… Hé bien… Il avait été un enfant bavard, mais rarement dans les mots. Le petit dessinait. Parfois il écrivait des paroles de musiques que Jason s'empressait toujours de trouver et d'écouter. Mais il ne parlait pas beaucoup. "Avait été", parce que soudain, il avait tout arrêté. Il ne leur envoyait plus de dessin, plus de musique. La seule preuve de sa vie consistait en des tâches d'encres sur leurs doigts à tous les trois, avec Jason demandant frénétiquement si leur origine était Monica, et celle-ci qui répondait par la négation. Il était donc vivant. Le lien d'âme fonctionnait donc. Mais il ignorait tous leurs appels. Monica avait beaucoup pleuré, demandant d'une écriture tremblotante pourquoi leur troisième les avait abandonnés. Jason n'avait jamais su lui répondre.

Une main arriva dans son champ de vision, recouvrant sa marque d'âme et le prénom de celui dont l'absence le troublait tant.

"Amour, tu es encore en train de penser à lui ?"

Il tourna des yeux déphasés vers sa Monica, esquissant un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. "Darling" n'eut pas besoin de plus d'informations pour comprendre. Elle aussi ressentait ce vide. Elle prit "Buddy" dans ses bras, caressant distraitement les cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Ils avaient pourtant tous deux réussis à tirer un trait sur leur tiers manquant, jusque-là. Mais quelque chose avait changé… Quelque chose… Quelqu'un.

"Il faut qu'on le voit, Darling," commença Jason d'une voix rauque. "Il faut qu'on voit le bras de Baby. Il faut qu'on connaisse son prénom. Je sens, je _sens_ vraiment quelque chose !"

La susnommée murmura son approbation sans arrêter de le bercer. Dès qu'ils l'avaient vu, ils avaient senti que quelque chose les attirait vers le chauffeur. Cette même sensation qu'ils avaient senti lors de leur rencontre. Malgré cela, Baby n'avait montré aucune réaction. Il ne leur avait pas parlé, avait gardé ces agaçantes lunettes de soleil qui cachaient ses expressions, avait gardé son agaçant hoodie qui cachait ses bras, et son agaçante façon de ne rien laisser passer, de ne rien exprimer de ce qu'il pensait. Cette rencontre avait ravivé et enflammé l'envie des malfaiteurs d'être enfin complets. Mais l'absence de réactions de la part du petit leur faisait craindre de s'être trompés. Ils doutaient pouvoir supporter cela.

Et c'était à ce point-là que faire partie d'une organisation top-secrète de malfaiteurs posait problème. Parce que dans une organisation top-secrète de malfaiteurs, on ne révélait pas son vrai nom. On parlait peu de soi. On partageait le minimum.  
Peut-être que son tiers se cachait derrière le sobriquet de Baby, derrière cette organisation protégeant son histoire.  
Mais comment savoir ?

Le reste du groupe débarqua dans la sorte d'usine de couture désaffectée dans laquelle se déroulaient toujours leurs réunions pré-crimes. Darling se détacha de Buddy, le laissant reprendre contenance pour faire face aux autres. Elle-même se reconstruisit son masque habituel de jeune fille superficielle au-dessus de tout.

Le couple fut dépassé par Doc, et puis Bats, qui s'installèrent à table. Et puis arriva Baby. Baby et ses lunettes, Baby et sa musique, Baby et son hoodie aux manches trop longues. Baby.  
Le jeune homme déposa un café devant Darling, puis Buddy, avant de swinguer autour de la table pour servir à leurs tours Bats et Doc.

Buddy baissa les yeux vers son gobelet, le nom "Baby" inscrit dessus l'obsédant. Il sentit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte pour autant le nez de Darling frotter son cou pour l'apaiser.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Baby, assis un peu plus loin. Parfois, Darling et lui offraient tout un show au jeune. Pour lui montrer tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir. Toute la tendresse, l'amour et… le reste.  
Cependant, le petit refusait obstinément de les observer. Il n'avait même jamais voulu voir leurs bras...  
Mais Buddy avait bon espoir. Il avait senti la différence dans le comportement de Baby à son égard dès qu'il avait parlé de musique avec lui, qu'ils avaient écouté la musique préférée du petit ensemble. Pour Darling, c'était quand elle avait chanté dans la voiture sur une des chansons de l'Ipod bleu. Ca avait été discret, mais les deux âmes-soeurs avaient vu comme le moment avait fait se détendre les épaules de leur tiers. Finalement _Miles_ n'avait pas changé. Pas en ce qui concernait la musique qu'il aimait tant, du moins.

 _Jason &Monica&Miles _

Darling et lui avaient parlé. Ils avaient prit la décision d'adopter une méthode plus frontale en ce qui concernait Baby, car il était devenu clair que, pour une raison ou une autre, celui-ci ne viendrait pas à eux de lui-même.  
Darling avait toujours été du genre à prendre les choses en main.

Ils étaient en pause dans l'usine désaffectée. Le silence n'était dérangée que par le bourdonnement de la musique qui inondait les oreilles de son bébé. Darling fit une bulle avec son chewing gum, et l'éclata dans un "pop" audible, s'attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes, dont celle de Baby, elle le savait. Alors, elle se leva, et à la grande surprise de Buddy, ne l'invita pas à la suivre. Elle se dirigea d'un pas félin vers Baby, et bien que Buddy aurait pu craindre qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise ou ne le pousse trop, il avait une pure et sincère confiance en elle. Darling était incroyable. Il admirait sa confiance en elle, sa maîtrise, sa connaissance des autres. Il admirait sa force, autant caractérielle que corporelle. Il admirait… Il l'admirait elle.  
Il l'observa s'asseoir aux côtés de Baby, remarquant la façon qu'elle avait de placer son genou contre la cuisse de l'homme sans pour autant exagérer et l'effrayer. Il l'observa enlever doucement un écouteur du garçon de son oreille pour le glisser dans la sienne, et écouter quelques secondes avant de fredonner le rythme en se balançant avec.  
Elle avait si bien cerné le garçon, le comportement qu'il demandait. C'en était comme magique.

Et puis, à ce qu'identifia Buddy comme la fin de la chanson, Darling s'empara de l'Ipod de leur protégé pour mettre pause, l'empêchant d'embrayer sur une nouvelle chanson. Retirant l'écouteur de son oreille, elle s'approcha perceptiblement de Baby, s'amusant à caresser sa joue de son souffle.

"Tu me laisserais te chanter quelque chose, bébé ? Une musique très spéciale que j'ai découvert il n'y a pas si longtemps. Tu veux bien, bébé ?" Elle murmura, et le susnommé hocha la tête d'un mouvement saccadé.

Buddy pouvait le comprendre, Darling était… Séduisante.

Toujours dans le creux de l'oreille de Baby, comme si partageant le plus précieux des secrets, la jolie voix de Darling s'éleva :

 _" Remind me that I'm older  
To be brave, smart, sweet and bolder _

_And don't give up_

 _On what we're trying to do_

 _Don't count the_ ** _Miles_**

 _Count the 'I love you's' "_

Et la façon dont sa voix s'était modulée, alors qu'elle ne prononçait non pas l'unité de mesure de distance, mais bien le nom présumé de leur bébé… C'était magnifique.

Un "clic" se fit entendre, et lorsque Buddy baissa les yeux sous la table où était installé Baby et Darling, il sourit. Baby l'avait enregistrée. Et maintenant, quelque chose qui pouvait s'apparenter à une roseur embarrassée envahissait discrètement le bout des oreilles du chauffeur, avant qu'il ne se lève brutalement et ne s'enfuie, bredouillant une excuse incohérente.

Darling se tourna vers Buddy, et sourit.

"Bientôt. On pourra compter ses "je t'aime", mon Buddy !"

Il n'avait que cette hâte.

 _Jason &Monica&Miles _

Buddy éprouvait de la fierté en observant Baby conduire. Dieu, il était si doué ! Le plus doué ! Il s'enorgueillait plus chaque minute passée avec lui. Ses compagnons d'âmes étaient formidables.

Néanmoins, il était inquiet. Il avait bien vu que la fusillade déclenchée par Bats avait troublé son bébé. Lui qui était si bon, si humain. Il ne méritait pas d'être enfermé dans ce monde de violence, de danger, de mort.  
Buddy comptait bien l'en protéger.

Dans la voiture, ils en étaient à parler de leurs noms de codes. Si vous le demandiez à Buddy, Bats étaient un peu stupide. Mais sur ce coup-là, il leur était utile, et Buddy en aurait été prêt à le remercier d'avoir abordé la question des noms. Presque. Presque prêt.  
Justement, Darling, sa merveilleuse Darling sauta sur l'occasion :

"Tu crois que Darling est mon vrai nom ?"

Et puis...

"Donc c'est quoi ton vrai nom, chérie ?"

"Monica !" Elle s'écria.

Le couple ne pouvait détacher leurs yeux de Baby. Baby qui avait tressaillit, ils en auraient mis leurs mains à couper.  
Il. Avait. Tressaillit.

Mais ça n'était pas assez.

"Baby, c'est quoi ton vrai nom ?"

Et la question posée par Bats sembla résonner dans toute la voiture, alors que tous les corps présents, excepté celui du plus violent d'entre eux, se tendaient. Darling agrippa la cuisse de Buddy, les deux retenant leurs souffles.  
Mais Baby les ignora. Il ne répondit pas. Le silence régna. Et Bats changea de sujet.

Buddy en aurait pleuré de frustration.

 _Jason &Monica&Miles _

En rejoignant le QG, Baby s'était précipité vers l'ascenseur, évitant soigneusement le couple qu'il venait de conduire. Un pincement nargua le coeur fatigué du criminel en voyant son tiers, _son bébé_ lui refuser le dialogue, lui refuser l'amour.  
Darling n'eut pas autant d'état d'âme, courant vers le précédemment cité ascenseur en agrippant Buddy pour le forcer à suivre.  
Comme la force de la nature qu'elle était, elle les força à l'intérieur, et fit démarrer la machine, sans prendre en compte Bats resté à l'extérieur, pas plus que ses protestations bruyantes.

Arrivé à mi-étage, elle appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt et, enfin, attrapa d'une douceur toute nouvelle le bras de celui qu'elle était désormais sûre d'être son tiers manquant.

Et Buddy s'autorisa à respirer.

"Baby, bébé ," commença Darling. "Tu sais ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est rien de dangereux, rien qui te ferait du mal. J'ai juste besoin que tu me montres ton bras, mon coeur. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Juste monter ta manche, me montrer. Je veux juste voir, bébé, je ne te ferai pas de mal, je compte juste regarder. Tu peux faire ça pour moi, bébé ?"

La jolie voix de Darling envahissait l'habitacle, et ses mots doucereux l'emplissaient d'une atmosphère étrange, comme cotonneuse. Buddy ne pouvait que l'observer, alors qu'elle glissait une main douce sur la joue de leur tiers, alors que son autre main, qui tenait jusque-là le bras de Baby se déplaçait vers la manche pour doucement, tout doucement la soulever.

Un souffle tremblant s'échappa des lèvres du plus âgé, et alors tout fut fini. Baby sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il repoussa dans un mélange perturbant de violence et de douceur la jeune femme, avant de remettre l'ascenseur en route. Et le temps que le couple ne le réalise, il était parti, il avait couru jusque Doc, en sécurité loin de la vérité.

Buddy et Darling s'observèrent en silence, la gorge nouée, les yeux brillants.  
Ils voulaient pleurer.

 _Jason &Monica&Miles _

Ça faisait deux mois qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leur bébé. Deux mois qu'ils étaient persuadés d'avoir tout gâché. Parce que c'était la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ils avaient tout fait pour que Doc leur accorde un boulot. Baby était son chauffeur porte bonheur après tout.  
Ils avaient enfin ce job, cette opportunité de le revoir.

Et le voir, c'est tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire alors que Doc exposait son plan. Le petit les évitait soigneusement, étant allé jusqu'à poser leur café le plus loin possible d'eux. Pour ne pas avoir à les approcher. C'était extrêmement blessant. Leur tiers les évitait. Leur tiers ne voulait pas d'eux.  
Quelle horrible douleur.

Cette mission était une torture.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Baby, Buddy avait appris beaucoup de choses sur lui. Il savait que le petit était fan de musique, et qu'il avait de bons goûts, par dessus tout. Des goûts qui faisaient chanter Darling, qui faisaient sourire Buddy. Parfait. Il savait qu'il avait un père d'adoption sourd, que c'était probablement pour ça qu'il était si peu bavard. Il savait qu'il aimait ce père plus fort que tout, ça rendait Buddy fier. Il savait que c'était un bon garçon, un chauffeur incroyable. Il savait qu'il avait eu un accident quand il était petit, que ça lui avait provoqué des acouphènes, que c'était pour ça qu'il écoutait toujours de la musique.  
Il savait la date exacte de l'accident. Il savait que c'était le jour où il avait arrêté de communiquer avec ses compagnons.  
Il savait qu'il était son tiers. Il savait déjà l'aimer de tout son coeur.

Ils avaient récupéré l'argent. Baby les avait conduits comme un pro, comme d'habitude. Sauf que le type sur le siège passager, un abruti gros-bras répondant au délicat sobriquet de "Butch", n'avait pas trop aimé le comportement de Baby à son égard. Ce genre de scènes était finalement assez habituel, avec le bébé. Personne n'aimait être ignoré, et lui était particulièrement doué pour ça.  
C'était ce qui avait mené à la destruction de l'Ipod de Baby dans les doigts malhabiles de Butch. Vinrent ensuite ses écouteurs. Et encore après, la panique.  
La panique, parce que sa musique était la seule chose qui gardait Baby sur terre, qui mettait sur sourdine sa douleur physique comme morale. Et maintenant, la douleur revenait en force, bien plus puissamment qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle aussi était en colère d'avoir été ignorée par Baby si longtemps.

Buddy et Darling réagirent rapidement. Buddy braqua son arme sur la tempe de Butch, le sommant de sortir en vitesse de la voiture. Oui, elle était en marche, oui elle roulait vraiment rapidement, non il n'en avait rien à faire. L'homme le prit comme une plaisanterie. Pas Buddy. Il ouvrit la porte avant de la voiture et poussa l'homme de son flingue. Et l'homme sauta.  
Bon débarras.

Darling, elle, se faufila sur le siège avant, refermant la portière d'un même mouvement. Doucement mais surement, elle s'empara du volant, faisant comprendre à Baby qu'elle prenait le relais. Elle s'arrêta sur une aire d'autoroute, et sortit rapidement de la voiture, Buddy suivant le geste.  
Buddy s'occupa de sortir un Baby en nage de la voiture, le ceinturant avec ses bras, et le faisant s'asseoir entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse.

"Il a besoin de musique, Darling, nos téléphone !" Il s'écria.

"On les a pas pris !" La jeune femme répondit. "Tu connais sa musique préférée, non ? Brighton Rock ! Chante-lui !"

Dans les bras de Buddy, Baby tremblait, pleurait, ses mains plaquées contre ses oreilles, comme s'il essayait de les fusionner avec sa peau pour ne plus jamais, jamais entendre cet horrible sifflement. Alors Buddy prit une inspiration tremblante, et éloigna gentiment une des mains de Baby, chantant aussi fort et sûrement qu'il pouvait.

"Happy little day, Jimmy went away

Met his little Jenny on a public holiday

A happy pair they made, so decorously laid

'Neath the gay illuminations all along the promenade

"It's so good to know there's still a little magic in the air

I'll weave my spell""

Il vit Darling prendre dans ses mains les doigts de Baby. Il vit Baby se détendre, ses tremblement s'amenuir. Il sentit sa tête reposer contre son épaule, et admira le sourire chaleureux de Darling alors qu'elle serrait plus fort encore les doigts du plus jeune.

"Nothing 'ere need come between us tell me love, what do you say ?"

Lui continuait de chanter, enchaînant plusieurs musiques sans aucun rapport, au grès de ses pensées. Parfois la voix de Darling accompagnait la sienne, et parfois, il pouvait entendre un murmure de la part de Baby.  
Buddy doutait avoir déjà été aussi heureux.

Éventuellement, Baby finit par reprendre contenance, glissant gentiment ses mains hors de celles de Darling. Il lui adressa une moue - pas encore un sourire, mais presque - reconnaissante, autant pour l'avoir aidé que pour ne pas avoir essayé de profiter de la situation, pour ne pas avoir tenté de voir sa marque d'âme. Et, lentement, comme s'il ne désirait pas percer leur bulle de tendresse et de confiance, il se redressa, loin des bras protecteurs de Buddy, et rentra calmement dans l'habitacle de la voiture.  
Buddy et Darling n'en demandèrent pas plus. Continuant de chanter, ils se laissèrent conduire par Baby, de retour au QG.

 _Jason &Monica&Miles _

Il y eut une semaine de battement. Une semaine pendant laquelle, lors des réunions, Baby se montrait quelque part plus chaleureux, plus tendre avec eux. Mais définitivement aussi tendu, aussi fuyant. Pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'auparavant, cela dit. Le petit n'avait plus peur d'eux, mais de ce qu'ils ressentaient.  
Si vous demandiez à Buddy, il vous dirait que c'était déjà une avancée, et que ça le remplissait d'un espoir nouveau.

Cependant, Baby ne se montrait pas plus bavard pour autant. Les avancées se faisaient lentes, avec lui, il fallait être patient.

Patients, c'est ce que n'étaient ni Darling, ni Buddy. Mais ils prenaient sur eux. Même lorsque leurs gorges se serraient, s'étranglaient, brûlaient. Même quand leurs marques d'âmes démangeaient. Même quand leurs esprits hurlaient. Ils laissaient passer.  
Baby avait besoin de temps, et il était important qu'ils lui en laissent.

Et ils avaient bien fait. Ils s'en rendirent compte lorsque, finissant leur café habituel de début de job, un petit mot écrit au marqueur les attendait au fond de leurs gobelets.

 _Jason &Monica&Miles _

Sa main était serrée dans celle de Monica, pas Darling, mais bien Monica. Ils n'étaient pas au travail.  
C'en était d'autant plus étrange alors que ses yeux repèrent, enfin, Baby _._  
Darling l'entraîna dans le café, slalomant entre les tables avant de rejoindre celle où était assis leur tiers. Baby fixait obstinément son Ipod. A sa posture tendue, Buddy devinait qu'il les avait remarqué, qu'il essayait de garder contenance.

Le couple s'installa en face du jeune homme et aussitôt, Monica lui mit sous le nez son gobelet de café vide.

" _"On doit parler, 8h au Dinner's"_? J'ose espérer que t'as écrit ça à l'encre alimentaire, bébé, histoire que j'aie pas bu de café empoisonné."

Le ton de Monica était taquin, elle se montrait exagérément énergique, comme pour rassurer Baby, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas obligé de se forcer, elle pouvait gérer aussi bien la conversation que l'ambiance. Bud- Jason aurait voulu l'embrasser. Là, maintenant. Si seulement ce simple acte ne risquait pas d'effrayer le petit.

Mais en fait, celui-ci semblait avoir repris confiance en lui. Se redressant, il retira ses habituelles lunettes de soleil, laissant le couple admirer ses jolis yeux, ses jolis traits, son joli lui.  
Il leur adressa un sourire en coin, un peu timide, définitivement magnifique.  
Et alors il se lança :

"Heum… Mes parents étaient des âmes-soeurs. Quand j'étais petit, ils passaient leur temps à se battre. Entre deux moments joyeux, ils se remettaient à se hurler dessus pendant des jours. C'était dur, mais ça allait. Parce que ma maman était forte, parce que j'avais ma musique… Parce que mes âmes-soeurs m'aidaient à tenir le coup, à supporter la pression." Il s'arrêta, buvant une gorgée de son verre d'eau. Jason comme Monica étaient assez sûrs de ne l'avoir jamais entendu autant parler. "Les compagnons d'âmes sont supposés être parfaits l'un pour l'autre, hein ? Pourtant, pour mes parents, ça a pas marché. Ils sont… Ils sont morts. Parce qu'ils se disputaient dans la voiture. Parce que le destin les avait forcé à être ensembles, à être malheureux, ils sont morts." Il déglutit. C'était dur. "Le jour… Le jour où je me suis réveillé, après l'accident, j'ai décidé… J'ai décidé de pas faire comme mes parents. Je veux pas mourir malheureux tout ça parce que le destin m'y a forcé. Et… J'ai été conforté dans mon idée quand je vous ai vu… Vous faites partis d'un univers qui n'est pas et ne sera jamais le mien. Je le refuse. Donc… Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû vous en parler plus tôt. C'était pas cool de vous laisser espérer… Pardon..."

Alors, il esquissa un geste pour partir, mais Jason l'en empêcha d'un bras tendu. Il ne pouvait pas juste le laisser partir comme ça. Pas sur cet adieu imprononcé mais bel et bien définitif.

"Ecoute…" Commença Buddy. "Les compagnons d'âmes sont supposément parfaits l'un pour l'autre, ouais, mais rien ne l'est réellement en ce monde, tu devrais le savoir. En fait, tu le sais très bien. Il y aura toujours des raisons externes menant aux disputes, et parfois… Parfois ça va plus loin, et ça brise des vies. Mais ce n'est pas en nous rejetant que tu vas te protéger du malheur Mi- _Baby_. Il y aura toujours d'autres sources de malheur dans le monde. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Une âme-soeur est bien plus souvent porteuse de bonheur. Tu imagines ce que ce serait avec deux ? Et, tu sais, on laisserait tomber ce monde avec plaisir si ça signifie être enfin complets ! Non… ce n'est pas pour ces raisons que tu nous évites si soigneusement, ai-je tord ?"

Monica se pencha au-dessus de la table, esquissant un faible sourire qui contrastait avec la vision de ses yeux brillants de larmes vaillamment contenues.  
Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, cherchant les bons mots. Ceux qu'elle pourrait prononcer sans juste fondre en larmes. Ceux qui lui rendraient son tiers.  
Et finalement :

"On t'en veux pas, bébé." Commença-t-elle. "On t'en veux pas de ne plus avoir répondu. On t'en veux pas d'avoir eu besoin de temps, d'autant qu'il t'en fallait. On t'en veux pas, je te le promets. On comprend. Donne-nous une chance… On veut juste enfin te rencontrer... Miles ?"

Le jeune homme émit un son blessé alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui lui-même :

"Je suis désolé ! Je suis tellement désolé, je suis Miles, pardon ! Je voulais pas vous laisser ! Je suis Miles !"

Monica comme Jason expirèrent bruyamment. Leurs poitrines leur faisaient mal comme s'ils avaient arrêté de respirer. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment respiré avant ce moment précis. Contournant la table du café, ils se jetèrent sur le plus jeune, le serrant comme s'ils voulaient se persuader que ce n'était pas un rêve. Le rêve le plus délicieux qui soit. _LE_ rêve duquel ils auraient tout fait pour ne pas se réveiller.  
Mais il n'y avait pas à se persuader de quoi que ce soit.  
Ce n'était pas un rêve.

"Bonjour," Commença Miles, 'Baby'. "Monica… Jason… Ça fait un bail…" Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot. "Vous m'avez manqués !"

Et une larme tomba sur chacune de leurs joues. Et puis une deuxième. Et puis une troisième.  
Trois, comme eux désormais. Enfin.

Et d'un geste attendu depuis trop longtemps, d'un geste parmis les plus intimes qui existaient en ce monde, le jeune homme remonta la manche droite de son hoodie, dévoilant son bras.  
Trois noms l'ornaient de la façon la plus magnifique et la plus chérie qui soit.

 _Jason et Monica et Miles_


End file.
